


All the stars were calling you

by voyageusetemporelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, One Shot, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Week 2020, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, TROS Fix IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyageusetemporelle/pseuds/voyageusetemporelle
Summary: When Ben fell on the ground, he heard the stars talking to him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	All the stars were calling you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reylo nation ! I initially wrote this fic in my first language (French) but i decided to translate it and post it here for the reylo week. I hope there are not too many mistakes, but i doubt it so please feel free to correct me if you can.

For the first time, all the fears that have been inside Ben’s mind disappeared. Everything was calm, he couldn’t hear the voices anymore. Only a deep, soothing silence. He was in a cocoon, he was held by invisible links all around his body, he was not afraid to fall anymore. He could feel Rey’s hand right above his skin. She was at his side, he could feel her breath crossing the air, her eyes falling right into his. He could see a whole galaxy in her eyes. The darkness of the night and the silver glow of the stars throughout the space vacuum.   
She was there.   
He lifebuoy in the storm. The angel illuminating his world so cold and so dark. The one who smoothed all the voices in his head, all his doubts.   
His soulmate, his other half, his dyad.   
For the first time, in a long time, he felt that his destiny has been achieved, that he could let go of the links that held him.   
He was smiling.  
He knew that she was alive, that she was safe. And that was all that mattered for him. It was his whole world. And he had never dare to dream of this magic moment suspended in time. He was smiling because it was her. She was there. And she loved him. And he loved her so much that he could die for her. No world could be more beautiful than the one she was in. 

The chains that held him slowly let go of their grip. His vision became darker. All his muscles relaxed, one by one, and his body almost hit the ground. A few seconds later, he could not hear anything, see anything. Everything was opaque, as if he fell into a quick and deep sleep.   
Time seemed to run out. 

  
Then he felt a familiar warmth crossing his body.   
Everything was dark, he could not hear any noise coming from his surroundings. It was something else, much further. The seconds were flowing again, slowly.   
A voice pierced the silence and the void.   
\- _Ben_ ?   
\- _Ben_  
An echo was forming around around him. 

\- _Listen to me sweetheart_  
_Leia_. The world was becoming warmer. 

\- _Everything is fine_

 _\- Open your eyes_  
_\- We are here_  
_\- Ben_  
_\- Ben_  
_\- Rise_  
Several voices mingled with each other.   
Echoes.   
\- Ben   
The seconds were flowing again. 

He was feeling again Rey’s hand in his. She was breathing faster. She was also holding him through their bond. She was looking for him. 

It seemed to require a considerable effort but his mind reached out.   
Everything was coming back.  
Time. Warmth. Light.   
He felt Rey very close to him in the bond.   
His eyes ache as he opened them slowly, catching her gaze. She wakes him up by sending a little bit of her energy through the bond. And he could feel everything. His mind was so clear. He felt a terrible worry that was calming down inside her. Peace coming back. A feeling of happiness overwhelmed her. Their mind connected again. More clearly, more profoundly. Ben’s eyes were lost in Rey’s. She let go a smile. A bright smile. She was warming everything around her.   
He stood up with a hesitant breath. There were no more echoes around him. He could only hear Rey’s voice. She tightened her grip on his hand. He was looking right into her eyes.   
Like the shipwrecked of a rough sea, they held each other. As if nothing mattered anymore around them. As if the world no longer existed. Nothing existed but them. Just them and it was enough to keep up with reality. Their reality. Rey let her head fall on Ben’s shoulder. She tightened her grip and they hugged each other pretty hard.   
They were inseparable.   
Their writhing bodies had calmed down.   
Their eyes closed; they had forgotten the horror of war. 

The force was floating around them like a sweet lullaby.


End file.
